


Red vs Blue shipping drabbles

by KeiiChan



Category: Project Freelancer - Fandom, Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yorkalina, yorklina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiiChan/pseuds/KeiiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipping drabbles about the character from Red vs Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working out

Sweat slowly rolled down her cheek, dropping down lightly and soaking into the flustered slightly pink skin. Her mouth was slightly open, her lips in a little misshapen o as she breathed, trying to keep each breath even and under control. Red hair flowed from their hair tie, messy and loose strands became plastered to her flustered, pink cheeks and forehead. Piercing green eyes slightly slanted with heavy eyelids as she kept concentration. Her toned legs, moved back and forth, moving in a steady motion but at certain times, they would waver under the pressure but not for long. She would quickly gain control again. Hand’s kept a tight grip, knuckles being pulled into a pale sheet as she kept a firm hold. 

Suddenly, she began to quicken her pace, her legs moved faster, her elbows were bent, her eyes widened and her breath quickened. 

“Y-York,” She breathed 

“Yeah?” York answered in a mumble. 

“Can you please stop staring at me when I work out?” Carolina’s voice had a hint of annoyance. York laughed and stepped back from the other agent as she pressed the button on her cross-trainer to up the difficulty.


	2. Guys night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash, York and North attempt to find something they want to watch on TV

Wash placed the large bowl of half burned popcorn in the middle of the coffee table before plunging himself between the two other men that were sat on the sofa. His shoulder bumped into the others, his elbows meeting ribs but York and North didn’t even make a grunt of complaint, instead they shuffled around him so that they were all comfortable on the small and battered sofa. 

North was sat on a slight angle so that he could talk to York and Wash some what face to face, one leg was tucked under him, with right arm was stretched out on top of the softa, his fingers playing mindlessly with a hole that had been cut into the fabric. York on the other hand sat with both feet platted firmly on the floor, one arm on the sofa’s arm and the other in his lap. He sat slouched and his legs wide apart. Wash had settled himself so that his back was lying against North’s chest and his legs were propped up on York’s lap. 

“Shouldn’t you have sat down on this side of the sofa?” North asked York, shuffling down into the sofa’s cushions so that Wash would be more comfortable on his chest. York turned his head and shrugged. 

“Yeah… probably..” He laughed. Although he was blinded, he always forgot to sit on certain sides of people. It was just a habit he hadn’t gotten into yet. 

“Wanna switch?” North offered but a loud whine of complaint escaped Wash as he snuggled down between them. North giggled a little and shrugged his shoulders at York who smiled back. 

“So what should we watch?” Wash questioned, picking the remote from York’s lap and pointing it to the television. The television, like the sofa was old and small, the reason it was like this is because it was easier to replace than a large expensive one. As long as the TV did what they wanted, the Freelancer’s decided it was the best idea not to buy too many expensive items. Too many times had the TV been picked up by South and thrown at North or Carolina… Wash pressed the button so that the channel guide came up on the screen. The three skimmed the guide quietly, mentally ticking boxes to thing that they would enjoy watching. “Ooo! this,” Wash took his own initiative, scrolled down and pressed on an animal documentary channel. Various images of cats flooded the screen and a woman with a strong texan accent voice over, talking about various facts about house cats. North and York gave each other a look - well, North gave York a look and York just assumed that he was doing the same. 

York quickly snatched the controller from Wash and shook his head, “Not tonight kiddo,” Wash looked up, pouting and puppy eyes but York wasn’t having any of it tonight. Instead, York got down and real close to Washington’s face, lightly breathing on his skin. “Careful, y’know how irresistible those pouting lips are,” North rolled his eyes before York lifted his head back up, showing a very flustered and blushing Wash. Smirking, York put the guide back up on the screen.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Wash moaned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, it's your own fault Washingtub,” York laughed. Agent York had created a habit of flirting with North and Wash a lot, getting really close and personal, kissing them on the cheek, slapping their asses in the shower etcetera. North had gotten used to it but Wash always became flustered and embarrassed. 

York stared at the screen, squinting. It was a lot harder to read with just his right eye. After a few moments of staring, annoyance began to build up and instead of picking something from the list of channels and programs, he backed up and began channel surfing. Wash moaned but York just rolled his eyes. “Quit it Wash, it’s hard reading with one eye y’know,” Wash automatically shut up when York said that, suddenly feeling really guilty. 

York saw this in the other agents face and gave a soft smile. “Sorry bud,” York apologized. 

The three of them channel surfed, yelling when something interesting came on but then soon got turned over as someone else didn’t want to watch it. Soon. York and Wash were up on their feet, yelling about what show to watch while North stared at the wall behind them, trying to control the anger that welled up inside him. After a while, even Delta and Theta showed up, appearing from their assigned partners special AI watches that York and North wore permanently on their wrists. 

The arguments didn’t get any better with Delta in the mix, or Theta for that matter either. Theta would just ask North to change the channel to something that was child friendly while Delta made statistics on what show would be best for all of them. No one listened to Delta in a way that would be useful, instead they used Delta’s knowledge to try and gain an upper hand on their side of the argument. 

What felt like an eternity went by before North finally spoke up. His tone was his ‘Freelancer’ tone that everyone on the team had and some had permanently, “Everyone, sit down, now. Theta, please leave, you too Delta.” Delta nodded and flickered out of slight. Theta looked down apologetically, created a little firework and also disappeared. North took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment before pulling out his mobile phone from his pocket. “We’re going to watch something on Netflix, I’m going to pick what we’re watching and we’re all going to puppy pile and watch it together, okay?” Not really much of a question. Wash and York nodded, knowing that what angering North further over something as trivial as something to watch would be a big no. People know that South had a temper, but North’s could be worse. A lot worse. 

A few hours passed when Carolina walked in, finding the three men sprawled across each other, a phone on the floor as if it had slipped from someone's hand. The three had fallen asleep as it seems watching a horror movie. Lina rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone from the floor and placed it next to the cold and untouched pop corn on the coffee table.


End file.
